


Roses Are Red Violets Are Cuddly

by Prufrax



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prufrax/pseuds/Prufrax
Summary: A sort of ode to Violet, from Clementine.





	Roses Are Red Violets Are Cuddly

It all began that time we danced in my room. Violet put her hands on my shoulders and mine naturally fell to her waist. By god what a mistake that was.

Even through the fabric of her hoodie, I got a pretty clear image of what was underneath. Her skin was smoother than anything I had ever touched. Her flesh was soft, pliable and super warm. My hands itched so much to knead the sides of her tummy, it was frankly ridiculous.

I swear to everything that is holy that I tried to control myself. After all, that night under the stars when we confessed our feelings for each other, I did tell her that I wanted to take things slowly. When she hugged me, I had to bite my lower lip so I wouldn’t knead too hard. I kept it down to a light squeezing and hoped against hope that she wouldn’t notice, or at least that it wouldn’t bother her.

Luckily, she gave no sign of either.

She’s rail thin. How can she be so positively delicious to touch? Life isn’t fucking fair, I tell you, that’s how.

From that day on, I was unable to stop myself from reaching out and squeezing her sides every chance I got. If I surprised her, she would yelp. If there were others around, she would give me a peck on the cheek. If there was no one, then she would kiss me on the lips. Sometimes, contrary to all expectations about her, she would giggle cutely.

It was hard not to notice the looks everyone sent my way, and I was almost certain of the reason: That I was super possessive of Violet. They were wrong, though. I loved having my arm around her waist because she was so cuddly I could just melt.

Imagine my elation when she came to my room and with wholly uncharacteristic shyness asked me to have a sleepover in her room. Of course I kept my cool, after all, I have a reputation to maintain. The moment she closed the door behind her, though, I dropped into my bunk bed and screamed into my pillow for a solid minute.

Standing outside of Violet’s room, I felt more fear and anticipation than when we rescued our friends from the Delta’s boat. I was practically shaking.

To ease my nerves a little, I took a deep breath and did a quick check up. I ran my fingers through my hair, ensuring it was okay—or at least as much as the curly mess could be. I then checked my pockets for the sweets I had brought. A couple weeks ago we had traded with some passing travelers, and among the items they offered had been a variety of candies. I couldn’t think of a more special occasion to eat them than my first sleepover with my girlfriend.

Without anything else to stall with, I took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Yeah?” Her lovely raspy voice beckoned from within.

“It’s me,” I croaked, immediately clearing my throat afterward. “Clementine.”

Jesus Christ, I had survived the end of the world as an eight year old and now I was so nervous I could barely talk.

“Oh, come in.”

I turned the handle and pushed the door open with nearly as much caution as I did when searching empty houses for supplies.

“Hey,” I greeted lamely after closing the door behind me.

“Hey.”

I reached into the pockets of my jacket and then presented the candy with both hands. “I brought this.”

“Oh.” She stood up quickly from her bunk bed and went to open a drawer in her desk. “Here, let’s pool them together,” she added after placing her share of the candy on top.

After dropping the candy along hers, I took a seat on the other bunk bed.

“So,” she began, sounding unsure. “Which ones do you want to eat first?”

“I don’t know,” I replied honestly. “It’s been so long since the last time I had candy.”

Violet rummaged through the small pile for a second and then said, “Well… How about the purple ones?”

The fact that she remembered what I said in the party made me smile. “Yeah, sure.”

She walked toward me, and after handing me one of the small purple wrappers, she sat right beside me. I nearly yelped at the sensation of her soft, warm thigh touching against mine.

Trying to mask my reaction, I quickly tore open the wrapper and popped the hard sphere into my mouth.

I sort of moaned at the explosion of flavor on my tastebuds. “Oh my god, these are nice!”

A second later, Violet made a similar noise. It made me feel funny between my legs, which in turn made me feel like my head was too hot. I wasn’t so sure about being able to take it slow anymore, not after feeling how cuddly she was and hearing the pretty sounds that could come out of her mouth.

“Oh shit,” she said. “You’re so right. It’s sweet and sour at the same time.”

We kept eating candy and talking about whatever came to mind for a while. The sun was dipping behind the trees and it was getting dark when we agreed it was time to wash the sugar off our mouths and go to bed.

When we returned to her room, Violet went to sit on her bed and I took the other one.

“Clem.”

“Yeah?”

She was staring at the floor and fidgeting with her hands. The pang of curiosity I suddenly felt about it wouldn’t go unanswered for long.

“When I invited you over… I—uh—I meant for us to… To share the same bed.” The last part she practically blurted out as a single word.

The heat was back on my face with a vengeance.

“Yeah.” I couldn’t help letting out a nervous giggle. “Of course.”

We both took our boots off. Then, I removed my jacket and Violet her vest. There was an incredibly awkward silence throughout the entire process.

She took the initiative by lying on the bed first and scooting over toward the wall. When she patted the empty space beside her, I tried to gulp down my saliva and found that it was quite difficult.

Both excited and terrified at the same time, I took my place beside her. Violet didn’t waste a second to snuggle against me. Her warmth immediately suffused my entire being. Yes, my entire being, not just my body. It felt like even my soul wasn’t out of her reach. Oh my god. I quickly realized that there would be no taking things slow. Hell, that had probably gone out the window the moment I accepted her invitation to have a sleepover.

I turned toward her and placed my hand on her waist. In some vain attempt at keeping some semblance of control, I tried to take deep, long breaths as I gently massaged her side. It was, obviously, completely futile.

Entirely getting ahead of my brain, my hand and my mouth basically moved of their own volition. I slid the hem of her hoodie up to reveal a fraction of her skin.

“Can I?” I whispered.

My voice had come out so airy that even I almost didn’t hear it over the furious drumming of blood in my ears. It felt like my heart wanted to beat its way out of my chest.

“Yeah,” Violet whispered back, nearly inaudible as well.

To describe what I felt next would require a narrator way more eloquent than myself. Suffice it to say that after caressing her skin directly, I blurted the following words.

“How the fuck is your skin so nice?! We don’t even have any lotion!”

“What?!” She recoiled away from me. “How the fuck should I know? Genes?” She ran a hand along her belly. “Is it?”

I bit my lower lip and nodded. Then I let out a nervous laugh. “You have no idea.”

“Well,” she said, a mischievous note in her voice, “that’s good to know, then.”

Before I realized what was about to happen, she grabbed my wrist and slid my palm toward her tummy. I gasped. How could I not?

She didn’t stop there, though. Shy, introverted Violet had apparently gone out the window as well. After a few seconds, she proceeded to slide my hand upward. I stiffened, this time predicting what was about to happen.

Violet is not a generously endowed girl. However, if she is magically soft in parts that are basically all muscle, well, need I say more?

The sensation of the modest globe within my hand was overwhelming. It was warm and supple, and despite its small size, it weighed enough to make its presence all the more noticeable. The floodgates had been blown open. Now I wanted more.

I slipped my free hand under her neck and took hold of her shoulder, pulling her close. Then, I proceeded to devour her lips with a fervor that, frankly, should have scared both of us.

As if trying to prove that such thoughts had no place between us, Violet melted against me and tightly enveloped me with both arms. In response, I eagerly kneaded her breast and relished the contrast between the softness against my fingertips and the hardness of pebbled flash against my palm. She let out the most delicious moan, which I eagerly swallowed.

Our kiss quickly escalated into a heated mess of tongues deep inside each other’s mouths. Our hands soon followed suit, roaming shamelessly all over each other’s body. Violet’s thighs and perky bottom were just as glorious as her chest.

That night, for the first time since the world went to hell, I slept without any nightmares. I didn’t worry about the future. There were no supplies to stockpile, no defenses to maintain around the school, no training, no survival. For the first time in nearly a decade, I was truly alive, and there was nothing else in my mind but the girl in my arms.

**FIN**


End file.
